Oliver's Mission Accomplished
by maaadolicity
Summary: Oliver Queen is not gay, he just wanted to confirm something. Something awfully awesome.


Oliver's Mission Accomplished

Summary: Oliver Queen is not gay, he just wanted to confirm something. Something awfully awesome.

**AN: I will be writing more one shots, feel free to idea me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's Mission Accomplished!<strong>

Oliver Queen is on a mission; a top secret mission. If anyone finds out about it, he will be dead. That's right, dead. No one, absolutely, no one could discover about this. _NO ONE._

It was nine o' clock at night, and Oliver was once again ready to continue on his mission. Slipping past his parent's room, trudging past their front lawn, opening their neighbor's Malcolm Merlin's door and climbing down a flight of stairs to the basement later, Oliver assumed he was safe. He sighed, as he slumped down on the couch, turning on the lamp shade beside him, he pulled out a magazine under the said couch.

Now, in his hand, was a glossy colorful magazine and emblazoned on top in neon-pink words were the betraying words "SEVENTEEN"1

(Don't worry, my readers, our dear playboy Oliver Queen here is certainly NOT female nor does he have doubts on his sexuality. No, he is NOT gay, so girls… don't panic yet. He does not collect cooking recipes in it too. So you may ask, what on earth is he doing, reading Seventeen magazine?)

It was very difficult to obtain this magazine, very difficult indeed. Oliver had to risk his life (and reputation) in order to get this particular copy. At last, after managing Felicity to go shopping with his mom, he was able to snag it from her stash of magazine and hid it on the basement of Malcolm house. It would be too dangerous to hid it somewhere in their house with his mom lurking around.

Trembling, he quickly turned past the cover, where a too cute for his liking girl was smiling on him. He continues flipping, face flushed until he reached page fifty three.

_HOW TO TELL IF YOU ARE IN LOVE_ screamed the words, all capitalized and red. Oliver Queen quickly shut the magazine, feeling more embarrassed by the second. How could he be so stupid?

He, Oliver Queen, the Great playboy of the Starling City, _suspected_ that he may have fallen for Felicity Smoak. Yes, that's right. He wasn't sure whether he like Felicity or not; and he needed confirmation.

Obviously, he couldn't go around babbling issues like these to his parents; his father he could take but his mom have ways to extract information from him…so, no thank you. He would like to keep his business private before his mother announced it to the world. Nor, did he think Tommy Merlin and Laurel Lance would understand, especially Laurel. So what could he do? He consulted the next big thing around which was…

A Seventeen magazine quiz.

He was that desperate, huh? But how else could he find out? He had thought it was just some simple crush thingy between him and Felicity and it would be over soon. But days became weeks, and then fortnights, and the months. But he was still undeniably attracted to the gorgeous girl, and her image often popped into his mind. This thought disturbed him too much; he needed to know the truth.

Hesitatingly, he sat right up and opened the magazine to the same page with a pained flushed face again.

_HOW TO TELL IF YOU ARE IN LOVE_

_By the devastatingly gorgeous Helena Bertnelli_

Oh great, he had resort to trusting **Helena Bertnelli**, the well-known _poison-pen_ writer which tended to be based on false information and misreported interviews.

He sighed, nonetheless continued.

_Don't understand why you keep looking in her direction? Or find him looking absolutely stunning? Is this love or merely infatuation? Helena Bertnelli, 23, attractive single readhed__and resident love expert at Seventeen, helps you find out with a very simple but effective quiz!_

He laughed, unable to wipe the smirk off his face. If she was such a love expert, why would Helena Bertnelli still be single at twenty three? Nevertheless he took out his pen, ready to fill out the quiz.

_Name of quiz taker? _

Oliver Queen

_Name of suspected love? _

Felicity Smoak… Okay, he was ready.

_Question 1: What do you like most about him/her?_

_a) Her/his eyes. _

_b) Her/his personality. _

_c) Her/his legs._

_d) Her/his physical assets._

Oliver Queen raised an eyebrow at the first question, now that he think about it all of the things listed…well, he's attracted to all of it; the way her eyes though void still sparkles in its turquoise shade, her legs that is creamy white and never ending, her assets that made all the guy in a room drool and most of all, her sarcastic, somewhat twisted, kind and sweet personality.

He encircled "B", he may like all of her but nothing beats her personality that seems to be softer now that she was before.

Oliver pondered for a while, he just now realized how stupid he really is when it comes to this kind of things.

Moving on.

_Question 2: What do you think is his or her best talent?_

_a) HOT sex!_

_b) The way she/he struts her stuff. _

_c) The way she/he makes people laugh._

_d) The way she/he always seems to listen to people. _

He blushed at the first choice and was now shaking his head off for the _playful_ image the popped into his mind. Although he knew Felicity Smoak is the only person in his life that makes him want to smile, her rambles are a way of great amusement offers to him, for now he answered "D", though she may not look at it, she seems to be always listening at him or to any other people except for when they talk rubbish, she'll just zoned off.

_Question 3: How often is he or she in your mind? _

_a) When I have manly/ womanly urges. _

_b) Sometimes. _

_c) Often. _

_d) Always. _

Without hesitating, he answered "D" again, not even bothering to look at letter "A" though he's really tempted now to see the tally sheet scores at the back, on how many points this stupid magazine will give him if he answered this or that. He couldn't deny this. He find his self, thinking of her constantly, wondering what she was doing or how she felt about certain issues, though she just lives right next door he couldn't force himself to ask it out loud. He found himself thinking _Felicity would like this, _or _Felicity would do it like that_, unconsciously, no matter what happened.

Next, he thought.

_Question 4: What would you do if you saw someone kissing her?_

_a) Walk away._

_b) Kill the said someone._

_c) Walk up to them and snatch her/him from the said someone_

_d) Pretend you didn't see anything._

Oliver pondered for a little while, wondering what he will do. But he can't seem to grasp the answer seeing that he can't possibly imagine someone kissing Felicity. She would surely knock that guy out before he could touch her or anything, but then he imagined what if… someone like Bary Allen or Ray Palmer…seeing that they're both half-English, kissed her? What will he do? As he was imagining he felt a disturbing pain on his heart and his intestines were twisted he dropped the pen on his leg and grasped his shirt where his heart supposedly is. Then the answer came to him.

He answered "A". It would appear that he can't take it seeing her kissing someone else…he felt…hurt. All he can feel is pain. He sighed before continuing on the next question.

_Question 5: Where would you first shag her/him?_

_a) On the bed._

_b) In the shower._

_c) Out in the open._

_d) Anywhere, anytime._

His eyes widened in shock at the fifth question. _What kind of a sick magazine is this?_ He may be stupid for sure, but he still believes that you can't measure love thru sex. Well, he's not one to talk he is measuring or more like figuring if he's in love with Felicity thru a magazine, so he just shrugged and answer with a visible red painted his cheeks as he encircled letter "A".

Okay, don't be mad, he has a plausible explanation for that. For him, picturing Felicity and him showering, all wet and naked with their bodies so close to each other, tasting and touching every inch of her while the warm water poured on them is…hot. He shifted his sitting position when he suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting and his hand wandered somewhere…down there. He shivered as he realized that he looked and sound perverted at this time and was shocked to see that he just written on the side of question number 5, what he was thinking about earlier, them having sex in the shower.

The quiz went on, and on, asking stranger questions by the minute.

Oliver had no idea how this question had any relation to being in love, but apparently, according to the detailed explanation by Helena Bertnelli in the article, it supposedly shows the what type of desire you have for him or her, and how much you respect them.

And so the article drags on. Oliver had absolutely no bloody idea why girls seem to read this like it was the bible. It was long and draggy, and written by Helena Bertnelli no less.

_Question 30: What, in your opinion, would you like to see most about him/her? _

_a) Her/his smile. _

_b) She/he naked. _

_c) Her/he being single._

_d) Her/ he holding hand with you._

He thought about this question for a while, before circling "A" at last. True, he would love to be with her and holding her, but the truth is it would never happen. She would probably use a knife and hack him to pieces before he could even get ten-foot radius of her.

He would love to see her smile more often. Felicity was always too serious with her work, too focused. She did laugh as much as other people actually she laughed more, she does laugh and she does frequently joke around. And usually, she would be down here doing some things probably, researching who knows what. He didn't like seeing her hurt, or sad. Oliver wanted to see the softer side of Felicity, to see her smile. She didn't use her smile often enough, although she had a really pretty one.

Quickly, he tabulated his scores with the score sheet at the back. He got 143 points.

_100-150 points: Congratulations to you, lucky dog! You are in love love love! Tricky situation there if your partner doesn't love you back, though. You are absolutely head over heels in love with that lucky one, so if you don't grab that person now, don't blame us for that painful heartache you will suffer! Coincidentally, the sexy Helena Bertnelli here also does a special advice column in Seventeen, so feel free to write in. Don't say we didn't warn you, because we did!_

Oliver stared back at the article. _What did it know anyway?_ It was probably just full of rubbish. He sighed, and continues staring at the dreaded article. There's probably some mistake... This must be wrong...

"Queen?, what are you doing?" a calming deadly voice said. A voice that recognized anywhere... It only means…

He is in deep shit.

There standing on the doorway of the basement was no other than, Felicity Smoak, looking calmly annoyed. Just. His. Luck.

If she finds out...

_Shit shit shit._

She walk towards him and he stiffened on his seat looking around for an escape. She came to him, standing in all of her glory while looking at something in his hand.

_Wait…_

In his hand?

_Yeah… shit._

She was staring at the Seventeen quiz, and before Oliver could react, she snatched the magazine and read it aloud.

"How to tell if You are in Love. Hmm. The Great Stupid playboy, Oliver Queen, in love? Well, too late to realize that isn't it?"

Oliver stared back at her before stuttering. "Wha—What do—you mean "it's too late"?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him before smirking.

"Well, you've been in love with Laurel Lance for years, and you didn't realize that on your own? Oh well… might as well continue reading this to have fun… Okay… let's see… Name of suspected love? **Felicity Smoak**…" Her voice faltered as she read her name, with a stunned look on her face.

Oliver stood up and attempted to snatch that magazine in her hands but it was too late. Felicity moved away from him and had started to read the quiz. When she finished, they were both silent. Oliver was turning red in the face. She looked up at him.

"This is not some sick joke is it?" She asked her voice unable to read. He shook his head.

"Oh."

That was it. The matter just blew up in his face like that. By the next morning, everyone will know that Oliver Queen was in love with Felicity Smoak, and how he was all over her. This spell the end of his life.

"So you think I have sparkling eyes, creamy legs, and you like to shag me in the showers because you think that it is _hot?_"

"Uh…well-"

"And…oh…are you one of the guys who drool over my physical assets?" Felicity smirked as he saw him squirm in front him, unable to look at her eyes.

" Er..." Oliver gulped down his nervousness.

"_Okay…it's now or never…"_

"Felicity…I-" Again, he was cut off to by her.

To his surprise, Oliver started to smile. Just like the one he always wanted to see. It was as pretty as he imagined, just like her. Felicity came closer to the very red Oliver, and whispered in his ears.

" Well… would like to find out how _hot _it would be to shag me in the showers?"

And with that, she kissed him, and the poor Oliver, the boy who scored 143 points in the quiz of _How to Tell if You are in Love_, didn't put up a fight and simply just kissed back.

He was right about one thing though. By the next morning, everyone will know that Oliver Queen was in love with Felicity Smoak, and how he was all over her; because she would be his and his alone, and he would make sure of that.

Mission Accomplished!. Yes, he was indeed, unconditionally, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Felicity Smoak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hahaa… poor Oliver but eventually lucky. As much as I HATE Twilight saga, (yes, I despise it with all my heart, I'm a Potter-head, always.) I love that quote, the one when Bella said "…and third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him" Yes, I did read the first book, but that's it! Twilight makes me vomit and puke… and it ruined the image of a vampire in my head. Before vampire is a blood sucking people not sparkling and fairy people! Please rate and review!


End file.
